The Journey
by HybridINTP
Summary: Sequel to "Fallen Fists". This is the 12-year separation, follow along, as we explore as to how and why Ace even entered "Earthland" and what this world really is. Along side with a bit smutty romance between Ace and Lucy, as the lovers travel ! Rating may change! Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is the sequel of "Fallen Fists"~ This of course is the time frame from where it was a 12 year separation of Fairy Tail and Lucy~ So I hope you enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece~! **

* * *

**Day 1 **

**Lucy's POV**

After the day ended, and we were headed to the train station in Magnolia. I felt like I was somewhat leaving without saying a word. Without any second thought, I just, went along with Ace.

I felt a slight remorsing feeling, but, I didn't want to stay in one spot. I wanted to go to this world, that I barely know.

Ace, who isn't even from this world, would enjoy exploring. He'd want to do more. If anything, Earthland is just another mystery. We have no idea where we came from, how we came to be. Or, who was the one who sent us here. Because the difference in worlds are far from understanding.

Ace held his bag one handed, and the other hand held mine. Tightly and sweetly. I felt a blush as people who'd pass by smile or begin to giggle. I'd try to hide my face under my hood, but every time I tried to, Ace would pull it back, and not let me hide. Whenever someone starred, I felt a bit embarrassed. I looked over to stare at him for the moment. I pouted at times, and he'd simply chuckle a bit.

I wanted to get back at him. I didn't really know. But when we arrived, and bought ourselves the tickets, we were waiting for the train to arrive. When I began the think of the situation. I just felt nervous. I'm travelling. With the one I love even though I barely know him. Its strange and I don't really know if its bad. These questions, they swirl around. Sadness, takes over me. But when I feel his hand squeeze mine, I don't feel it. Rather with him being around, I'm excited.

I want to see more, so that I can be more experienced, so that my adventure does not go to waste. Every second that I'm here, I want to do more.

My heart aches as I realize that in this time, even with excitement and well joy, there is still pain, pain of not being able to see my other friends. Unable to let myself to hear them. Their rowdy being.

I'll miss all that, because, I've known It for years, I think that's beyond enough to remember every moment I've had with them. As we stood there, and I saw Ace with a giant smirk. I questioned his thinking. But then I saw next to me. The one I didn't expect to see at all. It was Laxus.

Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed was next to him. Laxus only stared at the train like Ace. The others argued to see if they can get to sit next to Laxus.

I stared at him, while Ace next to me seemed to be smiling softly.

"Laxus?" I asked. He looked over to me and looked back at the rail. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission." I stared even more, making sure that wasn't just it. "And, you suddenly left the guild. So, I went to check out what was going on. Seems that I don't have to be so worried."

I stared, slightly confused, but then thought carefully of his words. I smiled softly.

"Thank you, Laxus." I stared at the sky ahead of us.

He said nothing, rather the three of us stayed in silence. I stared down at the journal that was inside the open bag that I placed on the floor. I opened it and began to write. Quickly, i gave it to Laxus.

"Laxus, please give this message to the guild. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or anything, but, I'm just glad I got to have fun with them this long.

He grabbed the note. When he did. He opened it and read it. He had a small smile. Ace just kept smiling. He looked over to me at one glance, and tugged me away to the train, as it came to the station.

"See ya later, Laxus." I said, I put the Fairy Tail sign, and left without turning back. I could feel their signal. They each did the same.

The moment I entered the train alongside Ace, I heard Laxus call from afar.

"Oi, Lucy! Don't forget to use protection while you're adventuring!" He said. I looked over to Laxus surprised with a huge blush.

The others looked at Laxus with the same expression. While, Ace who sat next to me laughed incredibly loud. He held his stomach as we walked in.

Laxus waved good bye, with a small smile, staring back. I just hid my face underneath the hood.

When we sat down. I began to think of what Laxus said. It was getting to my head, and making me blush.

"Lu~!" Cooed Ace. I looked over, hiding my face.

He took off my hood and soft lifted my chin and gave me a kiss.

"Lu~, don't worry~ I'll make sure you enjoy it, and while using protection~ Okay?" He said with a smirk. I pouted.

At least, I still have friends to support, even though, I couldn't tell them thanks or goodbye in person. I'm glad I was able to send them something.

_I leaned on Ace, as he smiled softly, and stayed quiet on each other. We waited, for our journey to begin. _

* * *

**Okay! And end of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed so far! I'll try to update at least once a week! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **

**Yadi-san out! ~O Till the next chapter/update/one-shot, or wherever you know me~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's been a while! Sorry about that! Hopefully, I can share with you soon~! **

**Disclaimer I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV **

Although going on an adventure with Ace made me really happy. But then again, hesitant, because I'm worried as to what may lie ahead. Will there be a great danger that I can't escape from? Is it too dangerous?

Except, I've removed all those thoughts. I'm waiting on an adventure. Sure I'll be worried here and there, but that doesn't really matter. Its something that I have to wait and see to fully understand. I lean against Ace, comfortably, while he sleeps, happily. I didn't want to wake him up, he looked so calm.

When the train stopped in the next station, I recognized this town to be a bit full of people. But not as much as I expected. When I checked whether we should stop, and get off, Ace tugged on me.

"Lu...do-don't go…" He whispered. I was confused at first but then sat next to him, and snuggled into him.

"It's okay Ace, I'm not going to leave," I whispered back. "I promise."

He grappled onto my waist and wouldn't let go. I looked over to the window, but noticed that someone had entered the train, while I hadn't noticed. None other than than Sting and Rogue.

I looked up questionably. They stopped talking and looked over to me, noticing that I was there with something holding onto me. Sting was the first to speak up.

"Lucy-san? What-" Sting was interrupted when the train started to move, they both sat in front of Ace and I. The two exceeds, Lector and Fro, had been wondering what was going on. I giggled a bit. Lector and Fro tried to comfort the two, and helped them out. When I noticed this, I both gave them a pill. I bought them for Natsu, and then never used them.

The two drank the pills, and became more relaxed. I couldn't help but giggle again. Ace, who still was asleep, still held my waist. I patted his head, I enjoyed the peace. The two dragon slayers in front of me looked a bit confused.

"Lucy-san, what are you doing here? Where's Natsu-san and the others?" Asked Sting. Rogue seemed to want to know as well.

I sighed a bit, and began to explain to them everything. I was fine with telling them, since they were both my friends. I even told them about Ace being from a different world. Event the fact that I didn't tell Fairy Tail the truth behind Ace.

"Lucy-san, why didn't you tell them that he was from a different world?" Asked Rogue.

I looked down with a small smile. "I love Fairy Tail, and all my friends. I could never lie to them no matter what. And it's almost impossible to hide a secret. But sometimes, I don't really want them to go into this. This is my mission. I'll find his home one way or another, and I'll make sure he's happy. I want to be the only one able to do that."

They both seemed to be understanding and gave me a small smile. I looked over to Ace who was being played with by Fro and Lector. Trying to understand who he was. Knowing he's from a different world. I giggled.

"Lucy-san, is it really true that You had a thing for Natsu?" Asked Sting. I sweatdropped.

"Yes, but after I wasn't able to confess to him, and Lisanna beat me to it. I gave up very slowly, after a while of giving up, I went on a mission. Then you know the rest from that." I said.

"Lucy-san, don't you think you should tell him? At least what you felt? Just so you can finally give up?" Said Rogue.

I was surprised for a moment, but then smiled. There's no other better solution, aside from running away.

"I kinda already did." Both being very shocked. "I wrote a note, and gave it to Laxus. I told him to tell the guild. I wrote more things as well. I'll give you these notes. Hopefully you can pass them on to a few guilds. If you wouldn't mind."

They were surprised at first, but nodded. with a relaxed expression. I took out my Journal, and quickly write them. Giving them to Sting and Rogue. I gave them a rubber band to tie them together. They both looked at me happily.

Fro and Lector accidently woke up Ace, as he suddenly sat up, and let one off his hands go. He yawned, and was a bit confused as all the attention was towards him.

"What?" He said. The two exceeds were surprised as to how normal his voice was, since he was from another world.

I giggled. "Have a good nap?"

He nodded. He looked over to Sting and Rogue. Then looked over to them with a confused look.

"Who are you?" He asked. The two were in awe, since this was their first time hearing someone from a different world and all. I was holding in my laughter.

The two introduced themselves and asked so many questions. Ace was amazed as to when they told him what type of magic they had. All of them were all so happy and giddy.

"I wish we could fight to see who was stronger~" said Ace. The two were a bit confused. I was also curious.

"Eh? Were you able to use magic in your world?" Asked Sting.

"Well I wouldn't call it magic, but something like that. After I was sent to this world I don't seem to be able to use it whatsoever." He explained.

The two dragon slayers were in awe nonetheless. I was also surprised. I didn't know he could.

"What kind of 'Magic' did you use?" I asked.

He looked over to me in surprise. But then smiled. "I used to be a Devil Fruit User, I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit (mera-mera no mi)."

He then explained what these "Devil Fruits" were. Surprisingly, they were like out magic.

After a few more minutes of learning of these abilities, Sting and Rogue, plus the exceeds had to stop and get out of the train. I gave them a few pills for the train back, knowing they had motion sickness. I stared at Ace, happily. I couldn't wait till the next thing. I wanted to see more. I wanted to explore more and not be stuck. I wanted to be with Ace.

When we were alone again. I held his hand, entwined my fingers with his. I covered my head with my hoodie. I then tugged him, and gave him a kiss.

Ace was surprised at first, but then as i backed away, he gently grabbed my face and kissed me again.

Having a little bit more of kissing. His mouth devouring mine. Making me dizzy and excited, with only kissing.

"Ace-kun~" I moaned a bit. He looked at me with a smirk. He then held me in an embrace.

"Wait till we stop at an inn." He whispered. " We'll have fun there"

I nodded.

_Ace-kun, I'm prepared to go with you to any lengths._

* * *

**And end of chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for not updating….I was lazy and I was busy...but I'll try to manage all this! Promise! **

**Anyway~! Till next time! **

**Yadi-san out! **


End file.
